Worlds Collide
by Flirtatiouspriss
Summary: AU In Je Souhaite, What if Mulder’s last wish was for his sister to be returned? Could two entirely different universes collide? MSR, of course…and a dash of M/OF. Updated 9/09 finally!
1. I wish

Title: Worlds Collide

Author: Mandy McLean A.k.a. Flirtatiouspriss

Rating: PG-13 for violence, blood, yada, yada, yada and so on…

Spoilers: Anything is fair game

Summary: A/U -In Je Souhaite, What if Mulder's last wish was for his sister to be returned? Could two entirely different universes collide? MSR, of course….

Disclaimer: The X-files belong to the Master Chris Carter, not me….tear

And let the show begin:

Scully's tone was letural. Mulder wasn't even sure if that was a real word but hell he needed it to describe her quirks, "Maybe it's the whole point of our lives here, Mulder to achieve that. Maybe it's a process that one man shouldn't try and circumvent with a single wish."

Mulder ponders this over as Scully gives up and leaves the office. He turns his attention back to the monitor.

The dark haired Jenn turned to face Mulder, "You ready?"

Mulder's hazel eyes stared at the monitor for a moment more before turning to face her, "Yeah I am."

H turned the monitor off. He knew Scully was right, he couldn't change the world. He had his mind set on his wish. He knew exactly what was needed to be wished.

"Well?" She asked her words dripping with annoyance and curiosity.

A split second thought struck Mulder like a crash of bricks. Of course! The one thing he had been forgetting this whole time. It had been under his nose the entire time and he had almost practically forgotten all about it. Before he even had time to contemplate it, the words spilled from his mouth with no reason or thought, "I wish for my sister back."

"Done."

TBC….


	2. Deja Vu

_October 1973_

_Unknown Place_

"You must choose one, Bill. You know the consequences if you don't"

William Mulder turned around disgusted at the man, "You know I can't do that. I just can't." His voice nearly breaking.

"Then, your fate has been sealed, Goodbye Mr. Mulder." The man took out a cigarette and lit it. As he took a puff, he walked away.

Bill fell to the floor, exasperated. He knew what that meant...

* * *

_December 24, 1973_

_Mulder Residence_

Fox Mulder ran from the car as fast as he could to reach the front door. Samantha trailed after him, "Wait up, Fox!"

Turning the knob, Fox rushed into the Mulder's residence. Samantha followed closely behind. Teena smiled as she watched her children rush in. She picked up the two bags from the trunk and made her way into the house. Before she even had time to put the bags down a blood-curdling scream emanated from her bedroom. The bags dropped from her arms as she rushed towards the screams and cries.

What she found in front of her was horrific; Bill's limp bodywas laying on the floor covered in blood, a gun was cradled in his left hand. The pool of blood spilled out from him.

Fox just stood there, barely moving. No sound came from him. He just watched.

Samantha lay, crying, in a crumpled mess on the floor. Hercries drowned out even her mother's own sounds.

Shaking, Teena ran to the phone…

* * *

_March 1992_

_F.B.I. National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime_

_Quantico, VA_

Fox Mulder made his way down the all but friendly halls of the bureau. Flipping randomly through his files, he idly made his way down to the coroners lab. The pungent smell of formaldehyde snaked around his nostrils as his steps came closer to the coroner's door.

As he stepped in the doors, he was greeted by a petite red headed woman who was obviously new blood. Her appearance was anything but unprofessional. Dressed in a white lab coat, she was quite pretty, Mulder observed. Her eyes were an icy blue or so Mulder predicted. His colors weren't always right on. Her hands were gloved in latex. I like a woman in latex he thought to himself.

"Hello there, Agent Mulder, I'm presuming, I'm Agent Sc….."

"Scully," Mulder announced, matter of factly.

Her eyebrows furrowed together tightly, "Yes, how did you know my name? Have we met?"

He stared at her for a moments time quizzically before answering, "Your badge was a dead give away." He pulled his mouth into a lop sided grin.

Blushing, she breathed a sigh, "Oh! Sorry. Forgot about the badge. It's just you really do seem familiar."

"Are you hitting on me, Agent Scully?" Mulder asked sarcastically.

Red crept up her face again, "No I just…." Flustered, she turned around and started towards the body.

"It's okay. I'm joking with you. You really are new aren't you?"

"My second week here actually. I was teaching at Quantico before transferring."

"Well you'll do just fine, Scully. So what is on the menu today?"

Scully gestured to the body on the gurney, "Victim's name is Summer Kozack a.k.a. Cookie," Scully added disgusted, "Twenty eight year old prostitute. Cause of death? Strangulation. With her own belt, might I add. Signs of sexual abuse are indeed present. However, what I found to be disturbing was the fact that the victim was raped post mortem. What I also found to be interesting was that in the preliminary report you suggested that the vic was raped post mortem, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch." He replied as he walked over to inspect the body.

"Just a hunch?" She asked following him like a lost puppy dog.

"Mmmm….I do that a lot. I like playing the hunch. Get use to it Agent Scully."

"I see. Well the conclusive report will be ready in an hour. Would you like me to drop it off?"

"No thanks. I'll be back here to pick it up. It was nice meeting you Agent Scully. I look forward to our next rendezvous." He winked as he stepped out and up the stairs.

"Hmmm…." Scully questioned herself. She had the strangest sense of deja vu the entire time she was speaking to him. Why did she feel like she had known him, her entire life?

TBC

_A/N: Don't worry folks, this one is going somewhere good! I promise. Also I will be updating You Saved Me, tomorrow, so_ _be on the look out!_


	3. The Beginning

Quantico, VA

"Mulder, this man's arm has been chewed off." Scully scrunched her face at the mere thought of it.

"Yes, I know, but by what?"

"Not what but who?" Scully corrected him.

"What are you implying, Scully?" He inquired raising his eyebrow at her.

"Mulder, this man's arm was chewed off by another human being. I performed the autopsy myself."

"A human?"

Scully nodded, "I think he was being eaten while still alive."

Mulder nodded, "Can you get me a mold of the teeth marks?"

Scully walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a mold and handed it to Mulder, "Already done."

"That's my kind of woman." As he winked at her, he made his way to the door, "See you later, Scully."

She smiled as she shook her head. The man was insufferable.

* * *

Mulder turned page after page of the report. He was missing something. There were no suspects at all. The victim was after all a bum. As Mulder walked over to his desk, he noticed a book laying out on the desk. He walked over and picked it up. On the page was a picture of a devil and it was entitled "The Jersey Devil". He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around for any sign of who left this.

* * *

"Think about it Scully. Recently there have been four deaths near this forest in the last three months, which is why I was assigned to this case. Local PD are dumbfounded. I searched every file I could and I found one dating back as far as Nineteen Forty-seven. Not a one of these victims have anything in common. Which is why I think they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"The jersey devil? Mulder, really come on."

"That's not the best part Scully. When I found this file, I found an entire storage of files. There called the X-files. Unexplained cases dating back all they way back to J. Edgar Hoover's time. Cases that involve paranormal phenomenon. These files are just collecting dust."

"What exactly are you getting at Mulder?" Scully asked not sure what to make of this man before her, although she did feel a slight twinge of familiarity in his voice.

"I could take these cases on. Sam always said that I was the strange one in the family. The crime unit is becoming something of bore to me. I need a change." The sound of his voice was almost pleading with her.

* * *

"Agent Mulder, this is quite unorthodox as you know; to take you off the violent crimes and place you on these files you recently found is just…I don't even know what to make of this."

Mulder sat watching Section Chief Blevins.

"However, you are our top agent which I am taking into consideration, therefore, I am willing to make a temporary probation period. The transfer is effective immediately."

"Thank you sir." Agent Mulder got up and walked out the door.

Blevins turned to face the man sitting in the shadows. The shadow man took out a cigarette and lit up.

"Are you sure we should let this happen?" Blevins asked precariously.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to uncover anything we've hidden. I've made sure of that. Let him waste his time."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Scully asked.

"Ah, don't look at me like that Scully. I mean I'll be back whenever I need your expertise. Besides, D.C. isn't that far." That infamous lop sided grin slid across his face.

Why did he always do that to her? His charm was so irresistible. After being around him the last four months, she had felt a bond being formed. One that was stronger than any other person she had ever met. Also the feelings of deja-vu only became stronger. Everything about him was so familiar and nothing about him surprised her. Even though they weren't partners they did work together more and more. Scully couldn't even admit it to herself but she was falling for him. And now he was leaving her…

TBC


	4. Beyond the Fire

"Hey you. How are you feeling?"

Mulder sat up slowly and straightened up. He looked down at the bed and remembered he was in the hospital. Scully sat next to his bed.

Mulder attempted to speak but his words came out at barely audible wheezes, "Like someone put my head in a giant ashtray."

Scully smiled, "Seriously Mulder, what happened there? I caught a glimpse of your reports and I must say that I find your findings were…"

"unbelievable? Then you tell me how Cecil survived after receiving 4th and 5th degree burns?"

"Mulder its not entirely impossible."

"They said they expect a full recovery within a month."

Scully threw him her skeptical look and changed the subject, "I just came here to see how you were doing. I hadn't seen you in a couple of weeks. Thought maybe you were seeing another medical doctor for your autopsies."

Mulder smiled back at her, "Never…" His smiled faded and he looked at the window.

"What's wrong Mulder?" She asked knowing something wasn't quite right.

"Nothing." Mulder shook his head and he averted her eyes.

"Your lying. You can tell me what's wrong," Scully moved closer to the bed and wrapped her hand around his, "You can trust me."

Mulder looked up at her and knew he could, "It's just that the only reason I even took this case was because an old colleague of mine asked me too. She left without saying goodbye," Mulder closed his eyes at this thought. He had his heart strings tugged by Phoebe once before and he fell for it once again.

"Colleague, Mulder? Sounds like an old flame to me."

"Something like that.."

"Don't worry Mulder. She obviously doesn't deserve you. Only time will reveal the one who is for you." Mulder smiled and looked up at his friend. God she was always right. She always knew the right words to say. Scully stood up and knelt down. She kissed his forehead before leaving him.

* * *

"They've assigned a partner to you? Who?"

"His name is Krycek. Alex Krycek. And I know he was sent to spy on me. To make sure I stay in my place."

"Spy on you? Whatever for?" Scully asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"It's these files, Scully. There something here in them that people in high places don't want me to uncover," Mulder retorted as he paced back and forth in the morgue. Scully worked over her body while she spoke.

"Like what? I thought they were just unexplained phenomenon."

"No, I think there is something more than that. I found my phone being bugged a few weeks ago. They're watching me. I know it sounds crazy but…"

Scully interrupted his ranting, "Mulder, now your making no sense. Heightened paranoia sometimes arouses itself in those who have high stress jobs. Maybe you just need more rest. Have you been sleeping lately?"

Mulder shot her a look before walking out, "I've got to go. See you tomorrow, Scully."

Slumping her shoulders, Scully shook her head in defeat.

* * *

"Scully have I got a case for you. A man dies while in the throws of …." Mulder stopped as Scully turned around. Her eyes were rimmed red and she looked tired as hell.

"Scully what's wrong?" She shook her head gently before taking the folder from Mulder and perusing it slowly. He took the folder back and cupped her chin and looked her in the eyes, "Scully?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine, really. Just tired that's all." She turned and walked over to the desk and nervously went about rearranging it. Mulder walked over and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Hey come on, you can tell me."

Scully spun around fast, tears streaming down her face, "My father died three days ago." She fell into his embrace, sobbing, "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Mulder held onto her tightly; softly petting her crimson locks.

"I'm so sorry Scully; you shouldn't be working right now, maybe you should take some time off."

"No, I need to work. If I stop, I have to accept it."

He understood this all too much. He tried to dive as much as possible into his work to avoid other emotions, "I'll tell you what, how about we call it a day and I take you to dinner? You know to get your mind off of it?"

She contemplated it for a minute before nodded slowly. He smiled and held onto her for a little while longer.

TBC…..


	5. Lazarus' Return

"When I was twelve, my mom, Sam, and myself came home from Christmas shopping. I remember being so excited, that I went to look for my father." Mulder closed his eyes, "I found my dad lying in a pool of blood. He died from a self inflicted gun shot wound to the head. Or so the police claimed," Mulder took a deep breath before continuing, "I know he didn't kill himself. The evidence is contradictory; the gun was found in my dad's left hand. He hardly ever used that hand since the arthritis had become worse. My father was murdered and nobody questioned it. Not even my mom. That was why I joined the F.B.I. To make sure that no other lies were fed to innocent people."

"I'm so sorry, Mulder. I didn't know. Do you have any idea who murdered him?"

Mulder smiled, "It's okay. I'm still unofficially working that case. Someday I find the answers I'm looking for. But what I do know is that your father meant a lot to you and I know it must be hard."

Scully tried to smile while tears stung at her eyes, "When I left medical school to become an F.B.I. agent, my father took it the hardest. I don't think he ever approved of what I did."

Mulder clasped Scully's hand lightly, "I don't need to know your father to know that he loved you. He was your father."

* * *

Walking side by side, the two agents laughed as Mulder escorted her to the door. She turned to face him as she stopped in front of her apartment.

"Thank you so much, Mulder. Tonight was wonderful. I feel so much better."

"Then I'm glad." Mulder leaned down and went to kiss her cheek. Scully turned her head at that same moment causing their lips to brush ever so slightly together. The kiss stayed chaste as the two pulled apart. Both embarrassed, Mulder spoke first. He whispered in her ear, "Goodnight Scully."

* * *

"All I'm saying Fox is that you should give this a chance. She's sounds so perfect for you." Samantha pushed. Samantha sat across from Mulder in a small coffee shop.

He smiled as he emptied a packet of sugar into his cup, "I don't know, Sam. After Diana, I'm not sure I am even ready for something like this."

"Diana wasn't meant to be." Sam scrunched her nose, "I never did understand why you married her. She always seemed to pushy for me. This Dana though, she sounds nice. You can't seem to stop talking about her." She teased as Mulder blushed.

"I know. I know. It's just I'm afraid things are going to perfect. I don't want to get hurt again."

* * *

"Relax, they'll be here." Scully said as she smiled nervously to Jack Willis as she pretended to fill out a deposit form. Scully was actually much more nervous than she let on. This was her first case outside of the morgue. Jack Willis had specially sought her out. Although, she knew it wasn't for her expertise. She had all the formal training on what to do in cases like this and she had even aced her firearms course. But this was still nerve wracking.

"Bank's going to close in five minutes." Willis observed.

"Sure it wasn't a bogus tip?"

"No. It's real. I've been on this long enough. I know the difference. Besides, I can feel it. I can feel them. I'm inside their heads." He smiled at Scully.

"Just as long as you keep yours." Scully warned.

"Message received, Agent Scully, loud and clear." Willis then spoke softly into the intercom, "Position five. It's Agent Willis. Do you copy?"

Scully took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she stared at the gun resting in her briefcase.

Just then a man wearing a hockey mask stormed in yelling, "Get down! Get down on the ground! I want everyone on the ground now! NOW! Get down! You too --- on the floor! On the floor! I'll execute every one of you!"

People screamed as Dupre made his way to the bank teller, "Put the money in the bag now! Move! Shut up and do it!"

Willis came up behind Dupre aiming his gun, Scully carefully removed hers and backed up Willis.

"Dupre! Drop the gun! FBI! Drop the gun, NOW!" Willis cried out as Dupre turned to face him. In what felt like minutes, although really seconds, Scully watched as Dupre fired at Willis. Holding in all feelings she had compacted at the moment, she calmly fired threerounds atDupre. As Dupre fell, Scully hastened to Willis' side.

"It's going to be okay, Jack! Somebody get help!"

* * *

Scully talked with another agent as Mulder walked up quickly to her side, "Hey Scully, I heard what happened."

"Mulder, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I was worried about you after I found out about the bank robbery."

Scully blushed, "Um… thanks."

"So any word from Willis yet?"

Scully shook her head, "I was just talking to another agent who informed me that he hasn't been home yet or checked in with the office. He did however severe several of Dupre's fingers off."

"Post mortem?" Mulder asked furrowing his brows together.

She nodded, "With surgical shears. Jack lived and breathed this case for almost a year. Maybe this is some sort of post trauma psychosis. Like the way soldiers sometimes mutilate the body of a dead enemy."

Mulder read over the file, "Maybe. That still doesn't explain why he would just vanish. Dupre's partner; who was she?"

"Lula Phillips. They met while she was serving a ten year sentence for manslaughter at the Women's Correctional Facility of Maryland."

Mulder made a face, "A prison guard?"

"Until the warden found out about their secret. According to Lula's cell mate they carried on quite a torrid romance. She was released on May 2, 1993. One week before the first robbery at Annapolis Savings and Loan. The 65-year-old female teller was pistol-whipped. Died from a massive subdural hemorrhage all because she didn't put the money in the bag fast enough"

"Lovely couple," Mulder observed.

"They were married last May in Atlantic City."

"Interesting," Mulder murmured as he walked over to Dupre's corpse.

"What?" Scully asked following him.

He rubbed his chin as he examined the body, "I don't think this was a simple necrophiliac mutilation. Willis sliced and diced those fingers to get at the wedding ring."

* * *

Mulder led Scully down to his office, "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Mulder, this place is a mess. And its in the basement?" She faked a smile.

"Ah, well I guess nothing's too good for their favorite agent."

"Anyway, Krycek will be here soon so lets look over the evidence."

"Thanks for helping me, Mulder. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome," Mulder blushed as he looked down at the case file, "It says here that the finger print left behind on the shears is a left finger."

"And?"

"Willis is right-handed. I checked his pistol grip at the armory. But all the bank surveillance tapes show that Dupre is left-handed."

"I'm not sure where your going with this Mulder?"

"I have a theory, now tell me how long was Willis flatlined before being revived?"

Scully pulled her mouth taunt, "A little over thirteen minutes, what does this have to d.."

Interrupting her, Mulder pulled out a paper and handed it to Scully, "This is the EKG strip that recorded his cardiac activity at the time. Now, _in your medical opinion, _what does that look like?"

Scully read the paper, "It could be anything; an instrument malfunction, electrical overload…"

"But what does it look like?" He asked in a fishing way.

Scully took a moment before answering, "Two heartbeats. But Mul.."

"Just hear me out Scully. Now the report says that Willis and Dupre went into Cardiac arrest at the same time. Which means that for a few minutes both men were dead. Now you brought back Willis' body…"

"Mulder, you are not insinuating…"

"Two men died in that crash room, Scully. One man came back. The question is … which one?"

* * *

"Mulder, I don't discount the near-death experience because it can be explained empirically by stimulation of the temporal lobe…" Scully walked side by side with Mulder as they left Professor Varnes office.

"I sense a big but coming…"

"Jack's disappearance is nothing more than the stress of this case. I mean for god sakes, he was shot and brought back to life. The trauma that would ensue."

"How well did you know Willis?" Mulder asked accusingly.

"We dated for a while.. He was my instructor at the academy." Crimson crept up her cheeks.

"Oh, Agent Scully, you rebel, you…"

* * *

Scully looked remorsefully at Jack's desk, as she cleaned it out.

"Hey."

She spun around to find Mulder standing behind her.

"Mulder…"

"I got this from the morgue, I thought you might want hold on to it." He handed her a watch. As she turned it over in her hands, she read the inscription, "Happy 35th, Love D."

"Thank you for everything you did." He caressed her cheek, "I don't think I am cut out for this field work, yet."

Mulder pulled her into a hug, "It will be okay, Dana. I promise."


	6. Barry, Duane

**August 1994**

**8 Months Later**

Furrowing his brows together he questioned Krycek, "A hostage situation? I was under the impression that we investigated paranormal activities."

"That's why they're requesting you, the man's name is Duane Barry and he's an escaped mental patient. He claims that he is being controlled by aliens."

* * *

Mulder sat down at his office staring intently at her blue eyes. She studied the glass vial slowly. As he watched her skeptically inspect it, he found himself looking more and more ridiculous. He found himself truly believing Barry's story. But the more time he spent with him in that office, the more he found Barry's story enthralling. Mulder considered the science behind it but something in him edged him towards believing this man. Scully on the other hand, would discredit it in seconds flat with some scientific jargon. He smiled internally at her perseverance. In the past few months, the two had innocently flirted but never acted on anything. The chaste kiss was all that had been shared. He wanted so badly to be with Scully but his heart still needed to heal. After Diana, Mulder wasn't ready to be with anyone, just yet.

"This could just be a piece of shrapnel. Duane Barry did a tour of duty in Vietnam," Ah, she never disappointed.

Mulder could feel the rebuttal surfacing, "It was right where he said it would be and tell me this; how do you account for all the others in his gums and arms?"

"Implants? Really, Mulder?"

"Well, if it is, that would mean Duane Barry is telling the truth," Mulder stated.

"Oh, Mulder no. You can't really believe this man; I mean did you look at his medical records?"

Mulder reaches for the vial, "I'm going to have it analyzed." She handed it back to him and he turned and left.

Scully shook her head. The man would be the death of her.

* * *

Mulder sat in his apartment staring at the vial. Ballistics couldn't identify it although they did notice the markings on the piece. He set the piece down as he slumped to the couch. Mulder was at a loss, and unsure of the truth.

Setting the vial down, Mulder grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. As he aimlessly, searched through the channels he heard a noise. Turning around he frantically searched the darkness with his eyes. After assuring himself that there was no one he turned back around and shook his head. _Man I really am getting paranoid. _He sarcastically thought to himself as he picked up the remote again. Before he even had a chance to press the button, a cord was pulled around his neck. Before Mulder even had time to react, the attacker had him pulled back, causing the chair to tumble backwards. The attacker moved away, faltering, giving Mulder just enough time to break free. As he stumbled towards his desk for his gun, the attacker had leaped across him and grasped at his throat. Mulder make a frantic move and was able to kick his attacker in the shin. In which time, Mulder pulled himself up and turned to see in the pale light of his apartment that the attacked was none other than Duane Barry.

"Duane!" Mulder tried to make contact but Duane stumbled toward him with a small pocket knife. Mulder spun and grabbed Duane's arm causing the knife to fall forward. Duane leaped towards the knife. He scrambled on the carpet as Mulder pulled at his legs. Duane wrapped his arms around the knife and spun around and plunged it deep in Mulder's shoulder. Groaning out in pain, he clutched at his shoulder where he could feel the warm sticky liquid spilling out. As the room spun, Mulder fell to one knee before feeling so weak he passed out...

TBC...


	7. The Turning Point

Muffled sounds permeated his ears as Mulder lay on the floor of his apartment. As pain shot up his arm, Mulder's eyes flew open as he remembered where he was. He sat up and frantically looked around the room. Nobody was there but a struggle took place; Mulder's things were strewn across the room. He heard another muffled sound coming from the hallway where his door was swung wide open. Getting up off the floor slowly, he heard a woman's scream. Grabbing his gun off the floor he made his way towards the door.

"Mulder...!"

Scully. Mulder practically flew from the apartment just in time to see Duane pulling Scully into the elevator. He raced down the hall as fast as he could. The doors of the elevator closed leaving Mulder a horrific image of Scully being held by Duane. Slamming his hand against the door; he turned and quickly leapt the stairs. Racing down them, he reached the elevator just as he saw Duane dragging Scully out. Mulder pulled out his gun and aimed it at Duane.

"Duane! Let her go."

Duane quickly turned around pulling Scully with him who was held tightly in his grasp. He had the blood soaked knife pressed against her neck, thin lines of blood trickled down her neck. Her face had a gash that bleed profusely along her cheek.

"I'm not going back! They can't take me! Duane Barry won't allow it!"

"Duane! Let her go. She's not a part of this. Let her go."

"You don't understand! I can't let them take me! I need her."

"Duane, I'm warning you..."

Mulder stared intently at the man as he pressed the knife even harder against Scully's pale skin. Before any more harm could come to her, Mulder pulled the trigger. Duane's body fell above Scully pulling her down with him. As she scurried to get out from under him she ran towards Mulder. Wrapping her arms around him, Scully wheezed between words, "Oh, Mulder."

A crimson stain formed on Mulder's shirt as Scully leaned into him. Wrapping his arms tightly around Scully, he whispered, "Are you okay, Scully?"

She pulled back and nodded. The thick blood trickled down Scully's face clinging to every curve of her face before it jumped off and pooled down her blouse. Bringing his thumb to her chin, he wiped some of the blood away before he spoke again, "We need to call an ambulance."

She solemnly nodded as he pulled her up, "What happened up there Scully?"

She just shook her head as she sobbed silently. Mulder escorted her back to his apartment.

* * *

Scully sat at her desk filling out papers when she heard footsteps. Looking up, she found herself looking up at Mulder. He stood in her doorway, shuffling his feet slowly. She pulled her glasses off before standing up.

"Hi."

He stared at her intently before speaking. A bandage ran down the length of her cheek. Dark shades of purple and blue speckled her once flushed face. Guilt ravaged his heart as he gazed at her injuries.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay, Scully?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, nothing time won't heal. What are you doing here so late?"

"I..uh.. just needed to get some things off my chest."

She stayed silent as he spoke.

"I feel horrible about what happened. I never wanted you to get involved. I just can't get the images of you, being held against your will, out of my head. I can't even imagine what could have happened if he had been successful in kidnapping you. I am so sor..."

"Hey, it's okay Mulder," Scully came close to him and held out her arms, "I don't want you to feel like it's your fault. It was my decision to come to you that night. Sometimes bad things happen. I don't want to feel like you need to protect me. I'll be okay."

Mulder embraced her small frame. Rubbing his hand down her back, she sighed, "It will be okay." Her muffled voice brought a certain level of content to his heart.

TBC...


	8. The Conspiracy Rises

_Scully's Apartment, _

_Washington, D.C._

"Mulder you can't continue this investigation. Skinner grounded you... A detective has died."

"You don't understand Scully, another email was sent to me. Another photo, Dr. James Dickens. He lives right here in Washington." His determination laced his words.

Scully sighed heavily, "Mulder?"

"I'm going Scully." Mulder stood up and made his way towards the door.

"I'll go with you Mulder." He stopped and turned around.

"No you can't Scully. I won't let you get in trouble for this." She pulled his hand into hers.

"I'm willing to take that chance." She stated matter of factly.

Knowing there was no stopping her when she made up her mind, he just nodded.

As the two walked out of her apartment, a man lurking in the shadows called out to them.

"Agent Mulder!" He called pulling out his badge.

The two turned around.

"My name is Ambrose Chapel. I work for the Central Intelligence Agency. I need to talk to you about the case your working on."

* * *

Scully sat down across from the man eyeing him suspiciously, "So who are they? These identical men?" 

Chapel spoke up, "We're working on vague intelligence reports but it appears early in the Cold War, Soviet scientists stumbled onto genetic anomaly in sets of identical twins. They were able to isolate the specific DNA material that gave the twins their facial features, hair color, texture... and they were able to reproduce it."

"So they're clones?" Scully asked wondering what Mulder pulled himself into.

* * *

_Dr. Dickens Residence_

_Washington, D.C._

Scully, Mulder and Chapel walked up to the building. Knocking on the door, Mulder called out, "Agents Mulder and Scully, were with the F.B.I."

As the door opened, Dr. Dickens spied out at the group, "Yes."

"I believe you've been trying to contact us?"

* * *

_Autopsy Bay_

_FBI Headquarters_

_Washington D.C._

Scully stood over the body of Agent Weiss reading the clipboard. Mulder stood off to the side.

"There's no penetrating knife or gunshot wounds. No ligature marks or abrasions from strangulation. The toxicological is clean... and the blood work... well, the blood work is strange..." Her eyes squinted at the paperwork.

"What is it?"

"Well, there's evidence of polycythemia, excessive production of red blood cells."

"How excessive?"

"Extremely. The doctor who made this report has it in here that the blood was curdled like jelly. As if something caused the blood to thicken or clot prior to death."

* * *

_Mulder's Apartment_

_Washington D.C._

Mulder walked back to his apartment about to open the door when he heard scuffling. He turned to find himself facing one of the clones.

"Dr. Dickens?"

The shook his head, "Ah no. My name is Dr. Eugene Gladstone. I think my life may be in danger."

* * *

_X-files Office_

_FBI Headquarters_

_Washington D.C._

Mulder came back to the office late that night after chatting with the doctor. He knew he needed to keep him safe. After what happened at Dr. Dickens apartment.As he walked in he sat down at the desk, looking for a file. Glancing down at his mess, he noticed a pad of paper. Glancing down at it, he noticed the indentations on it from the previous note. The letters looked definitive to him, not like his own. Taking a pencil he rubbed the note. His eyes widen as he realized what was written on the note, '_Dana Scully 1419 E. Cordova St. Apt #35'_ scrawled in what wasn't his own writing. Frantically Mulder grabbed a recent report and flipped through for Krycek's writing. Realizing it was a match, Mulder grabbed the phone.

"I'll make him pay, that lying bastard!" Mulder desperately dialed the numbers but by the eighth ring, the answering machine picked up.

"Scully it's me, pick up! Scully!"

Mulder slammed the phone down and rushed out the door.

* * *

_Scully's Apartment_

_Washington D.C._

Scully reached for the door of her apartment to find it unlocked. Sure that she had locked it she reached for her gun as she walked through the door. She heard a sound coming from her bedroom. She set down her keys before cocking her gun and heading towards the bedroom.

"You can put the gun down, Scully. It's me." She turned to find Mulder sitting in the dark of her bedroom.

"Mulder? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" She asked him.

"Landlord let me in, I told him it was an emergency." He sat there still not moving.

Scully pulled her gun away and set it back in the holster, "What's the emergency? Mulder what's wrong?"

He stood up, "I think I'm in trouble Scully." He posed as he walked over to her blinds and peeked out.

"Of what Mulder?" She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think the man that was after Dr. Dickens. I think he's following me." Mulder moved away from the blinds and sat down on the bed.

"Mulder what makes you think he's after you?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Because of what I know, and what you know."

"Me? You think I'm in danger."

"You can't tell them what you know Scully. They'll kill you for it. But I need to know what you found." He asked forcefully grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Mulder, I've already told you all I know." She told him shaking her head in confusion.

"Tell me again!" He yelled.

"Mulder you're hurting me." She cried out as he pressed his thumbs in her arms. The phone rang. She eyed it as Mulder held on tighter.

The phone rang on until the message picked up.

'_Hello, you've reached Dana Scully. I'm not here right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you.'_

'_Scully it's me, pick up! Scully!'_

Scully's eyes widened as she stared at the man before her, "Your not Mulder!"

He slowly changed before her eyes and grabbed her forcefully as he picked her up and carried her out of the apartment...

* * *

Mulder rushed into Scully's apartment to find it thrashed. 

"Scully!" Cocking his gun he made his way into the apartment. Clearing each room he found no sign of her. Krycek would pay, the son of a bitch sold him out using her.

Silently cursing himself, he rushed out of the apartment and back to his own making sure the doctor was okay.

* * *

_Mulder's Apartment_

_Washington D.C._

"He won't hurt her yet." Dr. Gladstone replied.

"How do you know?" Mulder asked exasperated.

"Don't worry. He'll call. He needs her to get to me. He'll want to make a trade."

"A trade? What for?"

"For me and the information I have."

Mulder slumped to his sofa, "The son of a bitch betrayed me!"

"He's probably in with them."

Mulder looked up, "With who?"

"The men behind this."

"What men?"

"The men with no names."

The phone rang at that moment.

"Mulder?"

_"Mulder it's me."_

"Scully! Where are you!"

_"Mulder, he wants to make a trade. Me for the man with you. He said you know what he is talking about."_

"Scully where are you?"

_"In an hour Mulder, at Memorial Bridge at Bethesda."_

"Scully?"

The phone clicked off.

"Scully!"

The doctor looked at him.

"Now what!"

"There is only one way to kill him."

"How?"

"By piercing the back of his skull."

Mulder furrowed his brows together, "That would kill anybody."

"Yes but that is the only way to kill him."

* * *

_Memorial Bridge _

_Bethesda_

_Maryland_

Mulder walked up to Scully, checking her face, "You shouldn't be here, you should be at the hospital."

"I'm fine Mulder, the EMT's discharged me."

"Dr. Gladstone hasn't been recovered yet from the river."

"Mulder it's too cold for anyone to have survived."

Mulder shook his head in desperation, "I was close to something here. This goes deeper than anything I have ever seen before. It's some kind of conspiracy, Scully."

"Mulder, I thought this was an indulgence for you? Now your making it out to be a crusade. A crusade against what?"

"I don't know yet but whatever it is Krycek was a part of it. He betrayed us both and now he's up and dissapeared."

Scully touched Mulder's shoulder softly, "It's over for now Mulder..."

TBC...


	9. Feelings Arise

_X-Files Office_

_F.B.I. Headquarters_

_Washington D.C._

_11 months later_

"He calls himself the pusher."

"What's his story?" Mulder asked as he leaned in more.

Detective Burst cleared his throat, "He cold-called me about a month ago. Confessed to a series of contract killings going back over the course of two years."

Mulder remained silent as he listened.

"It was a game. He was bragging. See, the thing about these murders is, nobody considers them murders. They went down in the books as suicides."

Mulder nodded again.

"He knows too much about each case, too many details that were only in the police reports."

"So do you think he had any relation to the deputy?"

Burst shook his head, "Nothing, Kerber was a good cop. But there was something unusual."

Mulder spoke, "Such as?"

"Pusher kept rambling about cerulean blue. Kept saying how it reminded him of, uh, a breeze or something. "Cerulean blue is like a gentle breeze..." over and over and then, uh, Kerber pulled into the truck and... blammo."

Mulder nodded again, "So you think that somehow Pusher willed the deputy into the crash?"

* * *

"Mulder? Your saying that this man, Modell, made the deputy set himself on fire?" She shot him the look as he wrapped another noodle around her chopsticks.

He smiled smugly, "I can't explain it but yeah."

"It's just doesn't sound plausible, nor will it hold up in court, Mulder."

"Well I guess we'll see tomorrow." He replied before stuffing another bite in his mouth.

Raising her eyebrow, Scully got up from her sofa and made her way to the kitchen where she uncorked the wine. All of Mulder's crazy theories were enough to drive a woman to alcoholism.

"Mulder, when are you going to request another partner? I mean it's been months since Krycek and you can't do this all alone. It's really getting to you." She called back to him.

"Why? I don't want to take the chance that..."

"Mulder, honestly. You can't possibly think that everyone will back stab you." She replied curtly.

"I don't. I trust you." Throwing her a sly smile.

"I'm the only one." She quipped.

"Well you know I am always accepting applications from a one certain redhead." Winking at her, he smiled.

Coming back to the sofa, she set down the two glasses, "I don't think so Mulder. I can hardly put up with you from the sidelines."

"Suit your self, G-Woman." Grabbing the remote, he pressed play.

"Oh Mulder what did you bring?"

"Caddyshack."

"Again!" Her voice becoming very whiny, "Mulder! I thought it was my turn to choose."

"Scully, you forget, I banned you from choosing after that atrocious film, Steel Magnolias."

"But I like that movie, Mulder." She retorted as she folded her arms.

"Well you know we don't have to actually watch the movie," He winked at her coyly, as he took her hand in his.

She raised her eyebrow in protest but did nothing, not even flinch.

Intertwining his fingers in hers, Mulder playfully massaged them. Watching her intently, he could feel the wine working into his senses. Everything about her was awakening.

Scully was also mesmerized. She stopped all protests as Mulder laced his fingers in hers. The alcohol was taking effect, as the heat rised in her body. Pulling up her leg to her body, Scully childishly smiled at him.

Emotions overwhelmed Mulder as he leaned in towards her. Feeling her breath on his face, he slowly engulfed her lips in his. Feeling no pain, he took that as her sign of acceptance and continued tasting. Pushing past her lips, his own tongue flitted into hers.

Breathing sharply, she took Mulder's kiss with all she had inside her. It all felt familiar, and somehow right. Snaking her fingers through his hair, Scully pulled Mulder close to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mulder pulled away only slightly to gaze at her. After three years of friendship, Mulder knew he wanted her but only had yet to find the moment and opportunity. She was in fact, his only true friend. Even at his craziest rants, she still stood by him, rationalizing. He knew for a fact she was, even at this very moment, rationalizing everything. Not wanting to scare her, he pulled back even farther and whispered to her, "I'd better go, it's getting late."

Scully sensing his polite manners, let him escape not wanting to scare him off. After three years, she could wait a little more before they took this any farther. Smiling and nodding, she followed him to the door where Mulder stole what was another smoldering kiss that left Scully breathless. As he walked down the hallway, she couldn't help but feel that a wall had come crashing down and now the only thing holding them back was each other.

TBC...

Up Next: Modell's Confrontation...Dun..dun..dun!

And to all of those who are wondering if this is leading to more MSR; oh you know it! But you know it's got to start off slow.


	10. Confrontation

_**Fairfax Mercy Hospital**_

_**Alexandria, VA**_

"Okay now; we know Modell is scheduled for an M.R.I. at two-thirty. That's less than thirty minutes from now. Now remember Modell is a very dangerous man; under no circumstances should you encounter this man alone."

Mulder nodded at the S.W.A.T. team before entering the building. The S.W.A.T. team disassembled into their respective places as Mulder ushered Scully into the building.

"Now, are you sure your up to this?" He asked concerned.

Scully nodded as she straightened her white coat, "I'll be fine Mulder. Besides, I have to do this, I'm the only one here who is a certified doctor. He has no idea who I am."

Mulder nodded carefully before checking her lapel where a camera had been strategically placed, "Be careful in there, okay?"

She nodded as she smiled shyly at him. She turned and walked in to the office. Mulder walked back out towards the S.W.A.T. station inside on of the patient rooms.

The lieutenant gestured to Mulder to sit, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. We'll have him in no time."

Mulder nodded even though his heart sank down deep.

* * *

Scully watched his scan develop at the computer. What she saw frightened her. He was dying. She heard a click next to her as she turned around. The guard's gun was pointed at her.

Mulder threw his headphones down as he rushed down the hallway. The lieutenant called after him, "Agent Mulder!"

Mulder called to him, "Hold until I signal!"

Modell pulled the lapel off her coat jacket, "Nice try, miss. I know your with them. Where is he?"

Mulder rushed through the hall towards the intensive care. He heard a gunfire ring out. His heart stopped beating for a moments time as he forced himself to run even faster.

Skidding into the room, he scanned the room quickly. Modell stood in the middle over the body of the guard, who apparently shot himself. The gun was now resting in his hand. Scully sat, unmoving in her seat at the computer. Her eyes darted up to him, pleading for help.

"Modell, get away from her!"

He turned to face him, "Mulder, so nice of you to join us.

"Are you okay, Scully?" His eyes darting between the two.

She nodded slowly.

Modell smiled, "Scully is it?"

"Modell, shut up! Scully don't listen to anything he says." Mulder instructed her.

"Mulder, you're right. You shouldn't listen to me but you're going to anyway." Modell murmured.

"Shut up, Modell!" Mulder cried although he already was feeling ethereal. Like he was floating around his body.

"Mulder, listen to me..."

Scully sat there, wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Mulder was completely non-responsive.

"Mulder I need you to take this." He handed the gun to Mulder.

"Mulder, no." Scully cried through watered eyes as Mulder grabbed the gun.

"Mulder, she isn't here to help you. She doesn't even believe you. I can see it in her eyes."

Scully got up slowly from the seat, "Mulder, don't listen to him."

"Mulder, yes. She needs to be put down. Shoot her."

Mulder slowly raised the gun and cocked it.

Her heart beating at an unbelievable rate, Scully walked slowly backwards trying to get away, "Mulder, don't listen to him. I'm your friend."

A tear formed in his eye as he gripped the gun tighter.

"Do it Mulder. Kill her. She's not on your side."

"Mulder!" She cried as she moved more towards the wall.

"Scully...please run..." He pleaded through clenched teeth.

"Do it!"

Scully walked right into the wall, her back against it, "Mulder please!" Tears streamed down her face.

Biting his lip hard, blood trickled down his chin, "I'm sorry Scully."

The gun went off.

TBC...


	11. At What Price?

Scully's eyes glazed over as she slumped to the floor. A thick trail of blood smeared against the hospital wall. Her crimson, soaked coat hung heavy on her shoulders as her head lulled to the left.

The yells of the S.W.A.T. team broke Mulder free from the trance. He turned in a fit of anger and shot Modell point blank. Multiple times. One of the officers pried the gun from Mulder and pushed him back. In a fuzz, he turned to find Scully lying in her own pool of blood.

The medical techs rushed to the sides of Scully and Modell. In a fog of blurryness, Mulder stumbled towards the door as one of the EMT's called out to him.

"I think he's trying to tell you something." He motioned to Modell's motionless body.

Mulder came foward and listened intently. In a slurped and listless whisper, Modell spoke, "I win..."

* * *

Mulder sat slumped in the hallway chair covering his face with hands. Silent tears burned at his eyes. He sighed as he rubbed his face. He looked up as he heard footsteps. 

Mulder leapt to his feet as the doctor approached him.

"How is she?"

The doctor felt sympathy for this man; he had sat here for the last twelve hours as they operated. He looked horrible; his hair matted and his eyes bloodshot.

"She made it through."

Mulder let a exasperating sigh out, "How did it go?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Mulder. She lost a lot of blood. Although, she was lucky; the bullet passed clean through. It did however puncture her left lung. We were able to suture it."

Mulder nodded as the doctor spoke.

"I've had to induce a coma to take some of the pressure off of her heart and lungs. She'll be comatose for a least a week if not longer."

Biting his lip, Mulder turned away, "But she'll live?"

"If she can make it past the first few nights, she'll be okay."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, "I must warn you, her family is in there now."

Mulder nodded as he made his way towards her room. Knocking lightly, he came in to find himself face to face with Scully's mother, sister and brother.

"Hello Fox." Margaret Scully spoke quietly.

"Mrs. Scully." He nodded curtly before coming up towards Scully's side. Her body covered in wires.

"This is my oldest daughter, Melissa, and this my youngest, Charlie." She gestured to the siblings who stood on the other side.

Melissa offered him a sympathetic smile. He could feel the tension filling up quickly. He knew they had to know who shot her.

"I've heard a lot about you Fox. Only the best from Dana." Melissa soothed.

"I'm sorry. To all of you, I'm sorry."

No one spoke a word. No one felt the need. They could feel the punishment he was bringing upon himself. Mulder slowly pulled up a chair and reached for her hand. He stayed that way until it was dark. Even then he left only after he was forced out.

* * *

_**Nine Days Later**_

_**Fairfax Mercy Hospital**_

**_Scully's Room_**

Ms. Scully leaned across the doorway, arms folded, watching Mulder sleep next to Scully, still in his chair. His hand nestled in hers. She smiled softly before leaving the room.

Mulder stirred quietly. As he pulled himself up a bit, he looked over at her sleeping form. Most of the wires had been removed. Her heartbeat was the only sound in the room. Still clasped in Scully's hand, he felt a slight twitch. Turning quickly, he looked over he face searching for any sign. Surely enough, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She took a deep breath as her eyes lulled over the room before falling on Mulder.

"Hey."

Trying to speak, she gurgled something. Leaning in closer, he listened intently.

"Hi." She painfully pulled her mouth into a smile.

He chuckled as he squeezed her hand.

* * *

_**Fairfax Mercy Hospital**_

_**Three days later**_

**_Scully's Room_**

Mulder sat in the chair next to Scully, who was propped up in her bed.

"Well today's the day. Are you ready to go home?" The doctor asked as he looked over her charts.

"Yeah, I think I am." Bringing her fragile hand up to her face.

"Good. I looked over your bandages today and everything looks like its healing up nice. Now remember Dana, you need to stay in bed for the next few weeks; no strenuous work; nothing that will put pressure on your lungs. You will need to have someone change your bandages twice a day and make sure you take your painkillers every four hours."

Scully nodded. The doctor closed her chart and walked off. Mulder grabbed her hand, "You ready to get dressed?"

**_Scully's Apartment_**

Scully spent the next few days reading in her bed. It was all she could do to relieve the pain. Her mother looked in on her during the day and Mulder spent the evenings with her.

As she laid back in her bed, she heard the door click.

"Mulder?" She called out.

A bouquet of sunflowers shimmed their way into the doorway before Mulder peered out from behind them.

She smiled slightly, "Mulder, you can't possibly bring my flowers every single day. You'll go hungry."

He ignored her as he made his way over to her side and kissed her forehead, "How are you?"

"I feel a bit better although, I still can't move my upper body much." She complained.

He set the flowers down as he helped her from the bed, "Don't worry only a few more days and you'll be as good as new."

Limping slowly towards the couch, Scully held onto Mulder for support. As he helped her down, she inhaled sharply.

"What? What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Mulder asked his eyes searching her for any kind of reprieve.

"Ah... No...it just itches horribly." She miffed as she got comfortable.

"Well, here let me change the bandages for you. Did your mother change it for you before she left?"

She shook her head.

Getting up from her side he went to the kitchen and grabbed all the supplies and came back to her.

Slowly unbuttoning her shirt, he gracefully slid it off her shoulders. As he grazed over her neck and shoulders, he suddenly felt very warm. That was when he realized he hadn't changed her bandages yet. Ms. Scully always did it before she left. As he pulled her silk top slowly off, he realized she wasn't wearing a bra either. Why would she? You idiot, he thought to himself. Her breath became slightly irregular as he slowly peeled off the gauze.

The top of her chest rised and fell with each breath she took. He tried to look up but it was to no avail. She looked away, blushing as he slightly grazed over her supple skin pulling the gauze away. Taking a sponge, he slowly caressed her chest. The droplets slid into between her breasts down towards her belly. It took all that Mulder had to look up. He made eye contact with her briefly. Red crept up both of them as she tried to move, "It's okay Mulder, I can fin..." Her words fell silent.

Mulder shook his thoughts away as he made his way to her back. He cursed himself for thinking such thoughts when she was here injured and in need of his help. As he replaced her wounds with new bandages, he quickly spoke at a higher octave, "All done."

He pulled her top up and buttoned it. Turning towards the television, he grabbed the supplies and rushed to the kitchen where he recovered.

Mulder cursed himself for ever thinking such thoughts in her time of need. God, he could be so insensitive. This was all his fault after all. He had shot her. He had almost killed an innocent woman. And not just any woman but the one he was falling in love with. And she had forgiven him without a moment to spare. She never questioned him or accused him of anything but stood faithfully by his side. Which was why he had to stop seeing her before he ended up killing her...

TBC...


	12. Apart

_**F.B.I. National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime**_

_**Quantico, VA**_

_**December 1995**_

Her heart bounded as she stepped into her office after weeks of recovery. Never in her life had she ever consider that she would actually miss the smell of formaldehyde. As she made her way over to her desk, she smirked at the pile of papers that littered her vacant desk.

Sitting down, she drew in a breath of relief. Being here was like being home in some sad sort of workaholic way, she mused. The last few weeks had been like torture for her. Sitting at home, feeling helpless. She hated the way Mulder fussed over her, like he was to blame. Even if she didn't understand what gave Modell the power to will other people to do his bidding, she knew it was not Mulder who pulled the trigger. She had even lied for him in her statement, stating that it was Modell that pulled the trigger and Mulder had shot Modell in retaliationwhich Mulder then later confronted her saying that he would not let her smear her reputation on behalf of him at which she spat back saying that this was her life not his.

Ah, yes the last few weeks were quite interesting. Having Mulder around her all the time was nice. His company was greatly appreciated although she did hate the constant guilt that hovered around him. If she had forgotten why couldn't he? She shook the thoughts from her head as she turned her attention back to her work.

* * *

Weeks had passed and not one word from Mulder. It was as though he ditched her completely. She had tried calling him but it was to no avail. All she reached was his answering machine, which to count she had left nine messages in a span of three weeks. He was avoiding her, there was no mistaking it. 

Absolutely enraged at his childish behavior, Scully fragrantly made her way down to his office ready to wreck havoc on him. Her shoes clicked unusually louder as she came to the open door of his esteemed basement office. She moved herself into postion; hands on hips, lips pursed, eyebrow raised. Oh he was going to feel her wrath now. As Mulder looked up at her, he felt it too. He slowly pulled his glasses off and gestured to her, "Oh hey Scully."

He smiled at her as though nothing was wrong hoping should would buy it, but she didn't.

"Well at least you remembered my name." Her eyes narrowed down at him.

"I'm glad you came to see me Scully. I have been so busy that past few weeks. I can't even believe the loads of work I have to do." He replied trying to play it off.

She came into the office and towered over him in his office chair, "Mulder, don't play games with me. I know you've been avoided me."

He feigned surprise, "What! Scully I would never..."

"Don't you dare. I know for a fact that you requested an autopsy from Agent Granger just last week." Red crept up her face as she became more angry.

Mulder got up from his seat and rested his hands on her shoulders, "It's not what it seems Scully. I just though that Agent Granger had more qualifications for the case I was handling."

She flung her hands up throwing his off of her, "More qualifications! That is the biggest load of bull I have ever heard! Mulder how dare you! First you ignore me, and now your insulting my intelligence. I know you're avoiding me because of what happened." Her face was nearly purple now.

He said nothing.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I come into work everyday knowing very well that I may be putting my life in danger and I don't need you trying to protect me." She started to pace around his office, her breath labored.

"Scully, please..." He pleaded.

But she ignored, "Do you know how many times I have had to prove myself to everyone? With my brothers and my father and now you! I am not some doll you can just keep in a cabinet. I will not be ignored."She continued to rant.

"Three times.." He stated quietly.

She stopped and turned to face him, "What?"

"Three times now I have nearly put your life on the line and you're not even assigned to these cases. I won't sit by and watch you die because of my fruitless quest. You mean more to me than that." His voice cracked.

Her face softened a bit, "Mulder..."

"No Scully, I refuse to involve you anymore. I can't stand..." He broke off. He quickly grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. Turning back one last time he added, "Please Scully just listen to me this one time. We can't see each other anymore."

He turned and left with not a word more leaving Scully nearly heart broken at his desk.

* * *

**_F.B.I. Headquarters; Washington, D.C_**

**_May1996_**

"Thank you for your promptness, sir." She replied with an unusual giddyness in her voice that not even her family could recall ever hearing.

Skinner nodded, "That is all agent. Good Luck."

She nodded as she stood up. Making her leave, she walked down the hall. She rolled her neck casually causing her long locks to sway across her back. As she pressed the elevator button, her stomach did rolls. Tugging at her suit, she breathed softly. The elevator made a slight ding as the doors pulled back to reveal the dingy basement of the building. Crossing the doors, she made her way out into the hallway where a single room illuminated out into the hall. She looked down at her watch which read nine-seventeen. Pulling a strand of her hair back she courageously made her way towards the opening. The faint sound of papers scuffling ensured he was there. No doubt he had heard her shoes click all the way over here. As her body entered the doorway, he look up at her for a moment not believing she was there before him. His appearance was anything but tidy. His mousy brown hair was wild and unkempt. His eyes were tinged red, most likely from lack of sleep or so she hoped. His face was in a state of disrepair. A wild five o' clock shadow covered his face like moss. She wasn't even sure if he ever left his office from his appearance.

His jaw slipped open leaving the most memorable moment of Dana Scully's whole life.

"Mulder, you look like shit." She smiled as she walked into setting her briefcase down, "I'm your new partner in case you hadn't figured it out by now."

TBC...


	13. Addicted

A/N: Just a bit of adult language in this chapter so you know!

"No Scully, I refuse to involve you anymore. I can't stand..." He broke off. He quickly grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. Turning back one last time he added, "Please Scully, just listen to me this one time. We can't see each other anymore."

He turned and left with not a word more leaving Scully nearly heart broken at his desk.

* * *

**_Hours Later_**

Mulder sat slumped over the bar table where his half nursed drink sat unused. The bartender just sadly glanced up over at him. She had seen some pretty pathetic people in her line of business but none were as broken as the man before her. As Mulder lulled over the day's events his heart sank even darker. Telling Scully not to speak to him was the worst thing he had ever had the audacity to do. She was everything to him. She was the only real friend he had ever had since joining the bureau. He trusted her completely but seeing her lying in that hospital bed, depending completely on the wires for life, broke his spirit. He never ever wanted to see her like that again. He promised himself that even if it meant never seeing her again. With that heart wrenching thought, Mulder took his glass and downed it quickly. Feeling more than woozy he paid his tab, got up and went home.

As the months went on, Mulder only became more obsessed with his work. Diving in deeper than any other agent, his cases were at an all time high, while his appearance was anything but. Sleep was a pleasure Mulder did indulge in. He spent many nights working on cases that he hoped would fill a void in his heart. As time went on they did anything but. Samantha watched with a heavy heart as her brother became more and more distant. She wanted him to tell her what was wrong but he had yet to tell her although she knew what ailed his heart.

Mulder's routine became mundane and usual. He found himself going to work very early and leaving work very late. When ever he needed a pathologist's opinion he went out of his way to stay away from Quantico. His nights were ever increasingly ordinary resulting in drinking binges, something Mulder swore never to do after all the fights his parents endured, late night phone calls to cheap women who purred salty bitter voices into the phone only to leave him longing even more for the redhead who captured his heart, and even bringing him to an all time low of actually going out and paying for cheap sex hoping for any kind of fix that would subdue his ache.

Such acts left Mulder a broken and bitter man who not even his family recognized. His morale sunk so low. A poor soul, who had suffered a fucked up childhood and lost a father in his young age, left Mulder more depressed than he had ever imagined. Such depths of his depression didn't help the situation as a certain feisty brunette sauntered back into his life like some cheap perfume. He opened his arms wide for her and she opened her legs willingly. A torrid affair swept Mulder back into a somewhat normal depression. He, at the very least, had someone to talk to. Special Agent Diana Fowley listened and sweetly petted his head as he spoke about the atrocities of his life.

* * *

The weeks turned into months as Mulder's life began to take new shape but not in a good way but at least the sex was satisfying, he supposed. As he spent another mindless day going over the papers in his office, when he had received word that he was finally going to partnered up. A mix of emotions swirled around his head as he laughed at the poor chum who must have upset his superiors to get stuck with such an un-respected job, while anger bubbled up at the fact that he did not want a partner after what had happened with Alex Krycek. When he asked about his new partner, no facts were given to him, stating that the paperwork wasn't finished yet. 

So he moped around his office the next few days upset at his partner even though no one had even come down yet. To his surprise though, that very same day he heard the elevator door ding and a familiar set of shoes walk briskly through the halls. Naturally he thought it to be Diana who found herself down here more times than he wanted her company. He did although, enjoy her presence. The perks of having an office of the basement is no one can hear you in the throws of passion on your desk. Such a thought brought a smile to his face. But as the body came into plain sight, Mulder's heart tumbled over and his stomach leapt. Her fair porcelain skin glowed ever so slightly in the light of the basement. Her suit was as neatly pressed as always, a deep green that complemented her copper locks that now tumbled down her back to her shoulder blades. Her face was exactly the same as he had remembered it except for the lines of worry that speckled it a bit. Her eyes however shined with the same sky blue he had come to rely on. Dana Scully was quite a sight for sore eyes. Within the silence he had found no words but his Dana on the other hand was a sharp as she had always been.

"You look like shit Mulder," She spoke with a tinge of bitterness but she smiled as she walked into the basement setting her briefcase down.

"I'm your new partner in case you hadn't figured it out by now," She stated matter of factly.

Mulder got up from the desk slowly and moved around it to get closer to her, "Scully?" He said as quietly as he could.

She turned on cue and smiled as sweetly as she could, "No doubt you're a bit surprised to see me here but I assure you I come here with the highest of qualifications. My expertise in medical and scientific research will prove no doubt to assist you in your cases." She spoke as though she were assuring him of her credentials even though he knew damn well how fucking brilliant she was.

"I know that Scully, what I want to know is why you're here?"

"I just told you. I'm your new partner," her eyebrows rising.

"Don't play games with me Scully, why did you transfer?"

Her tone became very serious, "Because you were right Mulder. Why should I put my life in danger for cases that aren't even assigned to me? So I decided to make them mine as well.

His jaw fell slacked. "Scully this is ridiculous. I don't even…" His words fell out in a jumbled mess.

"Why? Because it was the only way you'd see me? Mulder, now don't play games with me. You haven't spoken to me in over five months and you expect me just to let it go. Damn it Mulder, you're not the only one here who's hurting." Tears yanked at her lids desperately wanting to let go.

He fell silent. Pouting all the way back to his desk he sat down and began going through files. She fell silent as well. So she sat down across from him and looked at the files as well.

He watched her with a certain tinge of regret. She was as beautiful and brilliant as she had been before. He watched her as she pulled the file silently from him and reviewed it. She looked up and caught him staring at her. She glanced back down at the file.

"So how have you been?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

He spoke quietly, "Things are okay." He spoke curtly suggesting to her not to ask. She took the hint although a bit peeved.

"Mulder, look I'm sorry I did this without talking to you first but you gave me no choice. You wouldn't return my calls. What was I supposed to do? If my memory serves me well, I clearly remember you telling me that I was always welcome here as your partner is I wanted to."

"And you declined." He retorted.

"Yes I did, but now I'm ready. So I suggest you accept it or sulk about it but either way I'm staying," Her tone meant business.

He nodded defeated. There was no point in arguing with her, she always had the upper hand on him.

"Fine, you may be here against my will but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I stand by what I said earlier, about your life. I won't watch you waste it."

"Then close you eyes." She stated harshly.

* * *

Fucking Diana Fowley was like a drug. She came in such an enticing package. Her tight suits complemented her small frame and did a number on Mulder's eyes. The rush he felt when he came inside her was a thrill that Mulder had enjoyed up until now. But now the after effects of his new drug were coming to light. Scully was back in his life whether he wanted her to be or not. He did not want Scully to see what he had become; which to be blunt was a pathetic life form whose only form of pleasures came in the form of malted liquor and plump flesh. His earthly desires left him feeling empty and used. 

As he pounded into Diana, his soul tore at his heart with each ever increasing pound. Her moans came loud and uninhibited. Thoughts of Scully flooded his brain which drove him into whirls of regret and hatred for himself. He thrusted harder and harder until Diana brought him back to earth and stared at him as though he were a complete stranger. He apologized and left the room embarrased. Lying on the floor of his bathroom he felt the anguish he had been carrying all day.

He had called Diana over intending to break it off but as soon as she came in, she worked her magic on him and enticed him with her hands that moved in ways that brought him into short labored breaths. And so once again he found himself on top of her, fucking her like she was his drug.

He came out of the bathroom slowly and apologized again to Diana, stating that he was overworked and tired. She left, hurt. But he knew she would be back. Lying down on the bed he crashed into the horror that was sleep. Thoughts of her entered in his mind. She always did which was why sleep became so dreaded to him. What the hell was wrong with him? He needed so much help. Never in his life had he felt so lost as he did now. Without knowing why he got up from the bed, washed the guilty sex from his body and left heading over to her ever so familiar apartment without a clue as to what he was going to say...

TBC


	14. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

The knock came very abruptly rousing Scully from her sleep. As she groaned and cursed, she glanced at the clock; two thirteen. Pulling herself from her bed, she muttered obscene words all the way to the door. Her mouth stopped moving when she realized who was at her door. The door cracked open slightly giving Scully a cropped view of Mulder who was all but together.

No words were spoken as she motioned for him to come in. He nodded curtly as he stumbled in.

"How much have you been drinking Mulder?"

He blinked hard, "Uh… enough…"

She glared at him and gestured to the dining room table.

He sat and threw his head against the table in a drunken mess. She shook her head as she went to the oven to start the kettle.

She came over and sat next to him, "Mulder…"

He jerked up slightly and looked at her intently, "Scully. I'm sorry. I think I'll leave now." He started for the door but her firm hand pulled him back down.

"Stay. I'm awake now anyway. Coffee?"

He nodded. She got up and went to the stove to get the coffee. When she came back to the table, Mulder was fast asleep with his head resting on the table.

Mulder woke up with the worst hangover of his life. His head throbbed with an unbearable pain. His eyes burned as the sun showered in spilling light onto his face. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized where he was and immediately felt embarrassed to have bothered her last night. As he got up and tugged at his shirt he realized he needed fresh clothes. Hearing the shower running, he rejoiced at his opportunity to escape unscathed.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

_**F.B.I. Headquarters**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

Scully read over the file when she heard the scuffling of shoes down the hall. Glancing up her eyes met Mulder's whose eyes were blood shot to say the least. He slumped down in the chair and sheepishly grinned at her.

"Sorry I left this morning without thanking you…"

"It's okay Mulder." She replied in a dignified tone.

"No it's not Scully. I shouldn't have bothered you last night at all. It's just…"

"It's okay. I'm not upset, really." She interrupted.

Silence filled the room for more than ten minutes before he spoke again, "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

* * *

_**November 1996**_

_**Federal Command Center; **_

_**Chattanooga, Tennessee**_

Scully walked up to Mulder and handed him the files she was holding.

"Mulder, They've already starting releasing the members of the Temple. We need to question those wives' and quickly."

Mulder curiously stared at the mug shot of Melissa Riedal-Ephesian. She seemed so familiar to him although he had no recollection of ever meeting her. He had felt this same feeling before when her first met Scully, "Let's start with her."

* * *

Mulder followed Melissa into the field where they had found her days earlier. She walked along in a slow trance as she talked to them in a southern accent. She spoke on about the bunker until both Mulder and Scully realized she was speaking from the past; Eighteen- sixty three to be exact.

She turned solemnly around and stared Mulder directly in the eyes, "I was here." She made no movements as the wind whipped around her. Mulder couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"As were you," She motioned to him, "This is the field where I watched you die."

* * *

"I want you to go into your past, beyond your life as Fox Mulder." The therapist's voice came soothingly. Scully stood in the back with her hand on a pad of paper.

His breathing came in short labored breaths as he lulled his head.

"What do you see?"

"I'm rising... I'm rising now... I'm rising now... high above... my body; above the field. My face is bloody. Near the bunker... the federals are gone... my sergeant is also dead. He is Scully."

"Scully? She is in your life now?" The therapist asked shaking her head at Scully.

"In this life she is my sergeant; Melissa is here. She is Sarah. Sarah holds me. She is sad." Mulder's head continued to lull as he breathed in ragged breaths of air. Scully made notes as she watched him with intent curiosity.

"She lives... near... the battle... Hamilton County... her name is Kavanaugh. Sarah Kavanaugh..." Mulder groaned a bit as his head continued to roll. His eyelids flickered, "And my name... is Sullivan Biddle."

Scully wrote the names down as quickly as she could when Mulder began to moan again, "I am rising again… rising…always rising…"

"Where are you now?"

"Rising…" He mumbled as he continued flickering. Then as though his thoughts changed, Mulder furrowed his brow, "I see Scully again. Only now she is Scully. It's not a past life, but a…different one." He moves his head in a way as though he is thinking.

Scully looked over at the therapist who shook her head but a second time, "Where are you?"

"I'm here in this time…" Suddenly, Mulder's eyes watered, "My sister…" Tears poured from his eyes as he sobbed.

"She was taken from me when she was eight. I have to find her. It's my quest; my pursuit. These men took her. They are evil."

Scully moved forward a bit as she listened and scribbled down notes.

"Scully is my partner, and my friend…" He sobs again, quietly, "She is sick. Dying… I pray for a miracle…" Mulder fights the tears.

"She lives, I rejoice…I feel weak. I'm dying, she doesn't know. Shelearns the truth.We become lovers."

Scully moves closer wide eyed. She thought about speaking but she stopped herself.

"I love her like no other… She is always there… she and I are one…" Mulder groaned again, "I'm tired, I see nothing else..."

He slumped into the seat, taking short breaths. Scully came forward and placed a hand on his head.

* * *

"Scully you were there, you heard it. Those were two vivid memories that I had never recalled before."

"Mulder?"

"You found those photos yourself, Scully. How can you deny it?"

"Mulder, how do you explain that other experience you recalled? It wasn't a past life, you said it yourself?"

"I don't know Scully, but I saw it as light as day. It was like I was looking into a mirror with similar images being projected back. I could feel the pain…" Mulder's eyes began to tear up, "I saw you in a hospital bed, dying…"

"Mulder, I'm fine. You've been overworked. Your mind is playing tricks on you. It's taking these thoughts and these fears and transcending them into your own memories as though they existed."

"That's not it Scully. I saw it. I was there. Somehow… You wouldn't understand…"

He walked past her as she stood there; her head reeling…

TBC


	15. Terma Revisited

_**Weeks Later **_

_**Flushing, Queens  
New York City, NY**_

Scully followed closely behind Mulder as they approached the truck.

"Get out of the truck!" Mulder raised his gun towards the passenger seat as he came forward. As Scully moved behind him, a gun was thrown from the truck.

"Let me see your hands!" As the man got out of the truck Scully's eyes widened. Krycek stumbled out from the truck, hands raised.

"You son of a bitch!" Mulder rushed forward slamming the butt of his rifle into Krycek's stomach.

Scully rushed forward, "Mulder!"

As Krycek sputtered forward, he choked out, "I handed you this bust, Mulder!"

"Oh come on, Krycek!" Infuriated at his lies, Mulder raised his gun to his head.

"Who do you think sent you those receipts?" He spat back.

As Krycek was handcuffed he explained about the militia men who had saved him from a bunker somewhere in the North Dakota. He went on to explain that he adapted to what these men wanted in order to gain their trust.

"What do you want Krycek?" Mulder blurted out, tired of hearing his excuses.

"The same thing you'll want when I tell you about what happened. To find the man who tried to kill me," He looked over at Mulder, "The same man that was responsible for your father's death..."

* * *

_**Mulder's Office**_

_**F.B.I. Headquarters**_

"Mulder, you can't trust him. You said that yourself." Scully exclaimed as she sat across from him in the office at headquarters.

"I know what I said Scully but what he said about my father. What if it's true? I've always believed that he was murdered." Mulder stared intently at the desk not wanting to make any contact with Scully.

She sighed heavily, "Then what?"

Mulder quickly stood up and left leaving Scully with the definitive answer; revenge.

* * *

_**Canada**_

_**Oil Refinery**_

The man's thick Russian accent lulled in Scully's ear.

"I would just as soon kill you, but please, don't make me. My work is done."

As he spoke the last word, an explosion filled the air with an ear splitting noise that startled Scully out of the Russian man's grip. Quickly she kicked her gun from his hand and knocked him to the ground. He got up more quickly than she had expected. He tackled her to the ground in one swift movement.

Out of breath Scully reached out for the gun. Her fingers grazed it as the man's fingers wrapped tightly around her neck. Tugging it towards her, she brought the butt of the gun to his temple. A deafening crack left the man unresponsive and he slumped forward. Squirming her way out from under him, she quickly cuffed him and dragged him out towards the explosion. Seeing Mulder, she called out to him.

"Mulder! Hurry!"

Seeing her dragging an unconscious man filled him with a renewed energy as he limped towards her.

* * *

**_Location Unknown_**

"Agent Scully is a threat."

The elders all nodded in agreement.

"Her capture of Peskow is certainly unsettling. She is unfortunately too resourceful for her own good."

"What of his capture?"

"Taken care of, Peskow has rather grimly, taken his own life." He added with an impending hint of malice.

"Was any information leaked?"

"It was but the situation has been rectified. We can't take any chances and Agent Scully is too great of a chance. Her stamina to out stand us is too meddling. As long as she is around, Agent Mulder will find strength to keep searching. Take her away and viola, no more Agent Mulder. Agent Fowley; you know what to do."

"Understood."

TBC

Sorry this took so long but the next chapters the best, I swear! Please review and tell me if this story is worth finishing. Thanks!


	16. In Dreams

_**Authors Note: Ah ha! I'm back. I am working on all of my stories right now so there will be another chapter to You Saved Me coming soon. This chapter was really long so I cut it in half so here's the first half and the second half should be up tonight or tomorrow. Oh and the second half is soooooo good... Enjoy!! As Always R and R!

* * *

**_

_**St. Mary's Medical Center**_

The chill of the early morning filled his lungs with cold apprehension as he jogged up to the glass sliding doors. The red letters burned brightly in the morning sunlight, St. Mary's Medical Center. As he passed through the threshold, the familiar sounds of chirps and bleeps filled the hospital. He swept pass the waiting rooms and on to the elevator. Clutching firmly to the bundle of flowers in his hand, he waited to reach his floor. The elevator chimed and the doors swung open. He stepped out onto the floor and went down the halls towards her room. A sudden wave of emptiness fell upon him as he realized it was probably the last room she would ever see. Stuck to the floor, he stopped moving frozen with fear.

Dana Scully would die in this hospital. An invisible force pushed him forward with a lost courage as he approached her room. He tapped lightly on the wall before stepping in. His grin grew wide as his eyes fell upon her fragile figure. She slowly looked up at him as she smiled very weakly. Her delicate snow white face was slim and gaunt. Her once brilliant blue eyes reflected only a dull gray. Her red hair was thin and matted against her forehead with sweat. Wires protruded from all places of her body and the slow chirp of the monitor told Mulder that her heart was slowing down.

He came forward and pulled the bushel of flowers from his back. Coming to her bed, he placed them on the end table next to her bed. She looked at them silently.

"Sunflowers?" She asked quietly.

"I love the seeds." He replied.

"Mulder, I…"

Cutting her off, he spoke quickly with a strained confidence, "I know Scully." He hated this, pretending everything was fine. But this was her wish and he knew it meant a lot to her to pretend. She wasn't ready to let go. Not just yet.

"How do you feel today?" He asked.

"Tired. I feel so weak." Her words fell out with pain. All the tests and all the treatments did nothing for her. They only left her feeling worse and defeated.

Mulder shifted closer until he was up against her body. She tilted towards him and rested her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I don't know what I can say to make you feel better but know that I am here."

Mulder placed a hand across her damp hair and stroked her softly as her wet tears slipped across her face.

* * *

**_3:21am _**

_**Mulder's Apartment **_

Mulder awoke with a fright. Splashes of pale moonlight fell in through the window. Breathing heavily he sat up recalling the nightmare. Suddenly feeling sick to his stomach as he realized what the dream meant, he got up quickly and rushed out of his apartment.

* * *

**3:40am **

**Scully's Apartment**

Scully groaned as the pounding grew louder. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she twisted to read the clock. Three forty glowed back at her. Shaking her head in disbelief, she stumbled towards the door knowing very well would be on the other side.

"Mulder, it's four in the morning." She stated in a tired voice as she opened the door.

Mulder rushed past her and into the apartment, "I know what time it is but I had to come and see you."

"What for?" She asked as her interest piqued.

"Scully do you remember what I recalled that day I was at the hypnotist?"

"You had better not come all this way just to tell me about something you think you saw in a vision." Her tone grew somber as she realized that was exactly what this was.

"Scully, you don't understand!"

"Mulder, I am not listening anymore. I have to get up at six. You have to get up for work as well. Go home." Scully turned away intent on abandoning this conversation.

Mulder came forward and reached for her hand. She felt the cold chill of his hand. She turned and was caught off guard at his pleading eyes, "Please Scully. I have never felt more right about something. Do you remember what I said the first day I met you?"

Scully shook her head.

"I like to play the hunch. I came here because I would rather be safe than sorry." His voice grew more pleading with each word.

Feeling engaged, Scully nodded quickly, "Two minutes and then I go back to bed."

Mulder nodded, "That day when I saw the vision of you sick in the hospital, do you remember?"

Fighting the urge to remind him it was just in his head, she nodded, "Well I had another dream tonight and you were dying of cancer. Nothing worked. No treatments. Scully, I woke up with a tight lump in my throat. Now maybe it is just a dream but I don't see how it would hurt if you humored me and got the tests done."

"Mulder, this is ridiculous! I'm fine. I just had a physical less than three months ago. What you saw, what you think you saw, is just a nightmare manifesting itself on your fears of losing me. It's nothing more than your subconscious. There isn't any reason for me to be tested."

"Please, Scully. I just need to be sure." Mulder's grip grew tighter as he felt desperate to prove to her that he was worried.

"Mulder, we'll talk at work tomorrow but right now I need sleep." Scully walked to the door and opened it. Motioning out the door, she narrowed her eyes, "In the morning, Mulder."

Realizing his invasion into her privacy, he stopped and nodded. Without another word, he swept past her and left. Scully shut the door tightly and took a heavy sigh. No use going back to bed now, she thought to herself. She headed to the bathroom for a hot bath.

The steam from the water twisted up around her as she took slow and long breaths. She pried her eyes up from the water to read the clock. Five fifty seven. Only three minutes to go and then she would have to get up from the tub and get ready for work. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the scents of lavender fill her.

* * *

A constant beep filled the room as she came too. The white light burned brightly against her eyelids and she found it forcefully hard to open them. As she finally found the strength to open them, she squinted. The light dimmed as she took in her surroundings. The familiar sights of a hospital room were all around her and she instantly looked down to realize she was in the bed dressed in a hospital gown. What had happened? What was the last thing she remembered? No sense of anything came to her. She brought her hands to her face feeling for bandages. None. She wasn't injured then. Was she sick? Had she lost her memory? The stark sounds pulled her back. 

The beeping was the heart monitor next to her. She groaned as she attempted to sit up. Wires attached to her pulled her back like vines and she hissed in retaliation. She reached for the wires and yanked as hard as she could. She bit back the yelp as the needles came out from her arms. Feeling woozy, she turned and threw her feet over the edge of the hospital bed. The coldness of the floor sent chills up her spine. Taking shaky step after shaky step she went up the end of the bed and reached for her charts.

Pulling the charts to her, she lifted the top sheet to find her answer to why she was in this hospital. Instantly, a pain of deep regret hit her. Cancer. The word blared out against the rest of the type. She dropped the charts to the ground which sent out a resounding sound that woke her.

Scully instantly sat up splashing water all around. Taking in short wheezing breaths she looked over the side of the tub and saw her bottle of shampoo rolling across the floor. Scully threw her hand against her face trying to calm down. It was just a dream. She began to laugh half heartedly. She felt silly for letting Mulder's paranoia get to her. Her laughs turned into choking sobs.

* * *

_**8:14am**_

_**Basement,**_

_**FBI Headquarters**_

Mulder looked up from his notes as Scully rushed in looking pale. She took a deep breath as she took her coat off and set down her briefcase.

"Sorry I'm late; I woke up bit later than I had anticipated." She stated quickly as she brushed a lone strand of hair back in place.

Mulder inspected her demeanor, "Its okay. I had a late night too." He added trying to alleviate a bit of her nervousness.

"Okay," She muttered as she sat down across from him, "Did you find out about the autopsy?" She looked down and began to smooth out the front of her skirt.

"Scully…" Mulder began.

"What?" Scully looked up and folded her hands across her lap.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?" Scully asked, her eyes looking away from his.

Mulder looked at her intently, "Can we talk?"

Scully kept her eyes away from his as she feigned a laugh, "Mulder, we talked earlier. If you don't mind, I have an autopsy to perform in an hour for the Grimes case. I will see you later."

Scully stood up briskly and took her coat off the rack and left so quickly, Mulder hardly had time to stand up.

* * *

**_12:15pm_**

**_Fred's Diner_**

The incessant tapping of the woman's fingers were growing louder. The red headed woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat again. The waitress watched the woman with interest. It was twelve sixteen and Jessie was ready to go home but she had another three hours to go. Jessie had walked over to the woman when she had first come in but the woman said she was waiting for someone and that when they arrived she would order. Rolling her eyes, she walked away and snickered silently every time the door tinkled and the woman looked up. Jessie turned around to grab the coffee pot when the door tinkled again.

Another red headed woman walked into the restaurant. Obviously related to the woman sitting down, Jessie thought as she took the pot of coffee over to the table in the corner.

Scully stood up quickly and greeted her sister, "Melissa."

Melissa nodded and sat down across from her, "So what's good here?"

Scully shook her head, "I don't know. I've never really eaten here; just coffee."

"I see." Melissa stated as she read off the items. Jessie walked over and took their orders and went back towards the kitchen, "So tell me, Dana, what's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong in order for me to have lunch with my sister?" Scully defended.

"It doesn't but I can feel your energies and something is wrong." Melissa stated.

Scully threw a look at her sister, why did she always have to bring up her unorthodox beliefs?

"I think something bad is going to happen to me." Scully blurted out.

Melissa shifted forward, "Like what?"

"I don't know that's just it. I thought everything was fine but then Mulder shows up this morning at four going on about how I'm about to die from cancer and I can't help but wonder what if he is right?" Scully responded.

"Wait, hold on. Mulder, your partner, comes to you this morning and says you're going to die from cancer?"

Scully nodded, "Just some time ago, Mulder went under hypnosis to see if he could identify any past lives. While under he saw a life that was the present but it was an alternate life. He claims that I was sick and that I was miraculously cured and such but I didn't take it for anything because I just can't fathom that another alternate life would exist but Mulder, he's obsessed with it. When he came to me this morning, he was going on about how my sickness couldn't be cured and that I needed to be tested right away."

Melissa interrupted, "Well are you going to get the tests?"

Scully shook her head, "That is the problem, I can't justify going to have the tests done. I know he's just manifesting these nightmares into reality because of his guilt for my near death experiences from before."

"So you're afraid?" Melissa offered.

Scully stopped, "What? No, I just…"

"Dana, you're afraid of the truth. You are afraid of what could be. You know that I do not discount past lives and such. Mulder believes it too. He is afraid for you. I think you should go and get the tests done."

"Melissa, this is ridiculous. His paranoia is catching."

"Dana, what harm is there?" Melissa asked.

Scully stopped and thought for a moment, "It would admit that I believe in it."

"Dana, you said that the hardest part of your years here at bureau were the months in which Mulder spent time away from you. You said that he cut off ties to you because he was afraid for your life. He's afraid now. He obviously loves you."

"What?" Scully protested indignantly.

"He loves you. The most you could offer him is some peace of mind." Melissa reached out a hand to her sister. As she took Scully's, she felt something, "You were already going to go get the tests done weren't you?"

Scully looked up at her sister with curiosity.

Melissa continued satisfied she had her answer, "What was the real reason you wanted me here?"

Scully knew she was right. She had decided to go get the tests done but she needed to see Melissa anyway. Feeling safe with her, she blurted it out, "I think he's right."

Melissa pulled away, "What?"

"I think Mulder's right this time. I had a dream this morning too. I was in a hospital."

Melissa got up and went around to her sister's side, "Dana, dreams are not always literal. It could mean something else."

Scully looked her sister in the eyes, "But the same dream?"

* * *

_**TBC**_


	17. Scorpion

**_Author's Note: Ah ha! I finished another chapter tonight. And I still think there is one more that will be coming tomorrow. Thanks for all the comments so far. They are all for the most part great. I really appreaciate the support.

* * *

_****_January 14th, 1997_**

_**3:28pm**_

_**Quantico, Virginia**_

The sharp prick of the needle barely fazed her. She just watched intently as the needle drew her blood in. The doctor watched her curiously as he finished with his needle. Taking it out, he pressed the gauze to her arm and turned around to preserve her vial. After filling some papers he turned back around to her.

"The MRI is the last test. Are you sure you don't want to wait for the blood tests to come back first? There really is no need for…"

"I just need to be sure Dr. Hill." Scully interrupted. He nodded while frowning at the same time.

"Then I'll be there in just a moment. Please have all of your clothing off and the hospital gown on." he stated.

She nodded as she slipped out of the chair and into the door next door.

* * *

_**8:07am**_

**_January 15th, 1997_**

**_FBI Headquarters  
Washington, D.C._**

Mulder walked from the elevator to the basement door knowing very well he was late again. Well at least late by Scully's standards. However her unexpected half day yesterday threw him for a loop especially when she didn't answer when he called. His ears picked up on her clicking heels as he approached the doorway. The slim figure caught his eye and that was when he realized it wasn't Scully.

"Diana?"

Diana Fowley swung around and grinned slyly, "Fox."

"What are you doing here?" He asked apprehensively, "Where's Scully?"

"Your new partner, right? The one with the red hair?" She asked as she looked at his peg board with slight interest.

"Yes her." He replied as he walked in confused.

"She was here but said she had some business to take care of. She said she'd be back sometime later today." Diana offered as she turned to face him, "You haven't called me in a while."

"No, I've been busy with a heavy case load. What are you down here for again?" He asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Busy, hmmm…I suppose I've been busy too. I'm here with a case for you."

"Diana you know I don't do violent crimes anymore." He began.

"I know. I have a case just up your alley." She baited.

"And that would be?" He asked.

"Perhaps you heard about the shooting in June of 1996 at a local fast food restaurant?"

Mulder shook his head as he walked up to his desk.

She continued, "Paramedics got a call about a shooting and that one man was down. When they arrived, no one was hurt. In fact one man even claimed that a holy man came and touched him; healed his wounds. This of course was all subject to interpretation but the same thing has happened again in Massachusetts. Only this time the so called holy man has been caught." Diana tossed a manila folder towards him.

"It's best we leave as soon as possible." She sat up against his desk.

Mulder pulled open the folder and looked over the notes, "I have to call Scully first if we're going to leave immediately." He reached for the phone but Diana stopped him.

"She's busy with her own workload or at least that's what she told me. Besides I'm here to assist you. I've been following the case since last year because the suspected holy man is from Europe. Agent Scully already knows our case, she'll call you later. Why don't you leave her a note?" Her hand was softly atop his. Her body leaned forward.

Mulder left the phone alone and nodded.

* * *

_**8:46 am**_

**_January 15th, 1997_**

_**Scully's Apartment**_

_**Georgetown, D.C. **_

Her voice cracked as she groaned and rolled over. Feeling as though a ton of bricks had hit her, Scully pulled herself up out of her bed. Reaching out for the clock, she clumsily grabbed for it.

It read 8:47am. Shit, she thought as she flung herself from bed. I'm late. Scully made her way towards the bathroom. Inside, she instantly opened the cabinet looking for painkillers. She had no recollection of ever having such a headache. She rubbed the back of her neck when she instinctively pulled her hand back. Her neck throbbed with a severe pain. Rubbing it again, she felt the sharp pain again but couldn't feel anything that would cause such pain. Ignoring it, she threw on a fresh suit and took off for the office.

* * *

_**9:52am**_

**_January 15th, 1997_**

_**FBI Headquarters**_

_**Washington, D.C. **_

Scully ushered herself into the office as quickly as she could but found it was empty. Breathing heavily from her recent endeavor to get here, she came over to the desk to find a note left for her.

_Scully, _

_I've already left for the case in Massachusetts. Will call you later. _

_M_

Scully read the note several times still not understanding what he was talking about. Finally she reached for the phone and called the A.D.

"Assistant Director Skinner's Office, how may I direct your call?"

"This is Agent Scully; may I speak with the A.D.?"

"Please hold."

Scully accepted and waited a moment before he came on the line, "Skinner?"

"Sir, this is Agent Scully. I've been left a note here by Agent Mulder indicating that he's been assigned a case in Massachusetts. I was not aware of a case in Massachusetts." She stated.

"That case was handed down this morning to an Agent Fowley who asked for Agent Mulder's expertise. Agent Mulder requested your presence so I'm assuming you are on your way?"

"No sir, this is the first time I am hearing about this case." She told him quite certain she had been left out of the loop.

"Well come up to my office, I've got a copy of the case report."

"Yes, sir." Scully hung up and left for his office at once.

* * *

_**4:18pm**_

**_January 16th, 1997_**

_**Massachusetts**_

_**Woodland Lodge**_

_**Room 68**_

Mulder unlocked the door and stepped in. They had been out all day and still nothing. The only suspect seemed to have just dissapeared. No leads no suspects and no wounded. He went towards the bed as he dropped the case files on the bed. A blinking red light caught his eye. He went over and hit the messages button.

"Mulder, it's me. It's 6:20 in the morning. I waited for your call but I didn't receive one so I found out where you were staying and I'm on my way. I should be there by tonight."

Mulder silently cursed himself for not remembering to call her. He threw himself on the bed as he felt the weight slip off his shoulders. The sleep beckoned him but the knocking of his door pulled him back.

"Come in." He replied. The door handle turned and Diana Fowley came in. She came up to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry we haven't found anything at all yet.I know he's still here."

"It's okay, if you think he's here than he is." Mulder attested to that as he remembered her great intuition. He groaned slightly as his back knotted up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, it's just my back." He complained.

"Here, let me help you," Diana slipped over and rolled him onto his back. Her hands went slowly down his back and began to knead his tight back. She worked for a few moments before she spoke again, "You know I was disappointed when you didn't call me again. Our last time together was…"

"I know what it was like…" He interceded.

She pressed her hands harder into him ass he rubbed her hands against his back. She pulled his shirt up and touched skin to skin. He quivered a bit.

"I just wasn't sure why," She leaned forward purring into his ear, "I've wanted you all this time; to feel you."

Mulder eyes went wide. She had this effect over him; the last time when he tried to break if off, he ended up sleeping with her again only to find himself imagining Scully. Diana was in fact always in control when it came to Mulder. She had this spell on him that he found hard to break. In fact only once did he break free and that was their divorce.

Diana pressed herself up against his bare back as she pressed harder. Mulder tried to find the words to ask her to stop but it was lost in a sea of guilt and lust. She had a touch to her and it was working as Mulder felt his body rise to her attention. He was caught off guard as a groan left his mouth. She moved her leg over him which positioned herself atop him. As she straddled him, she began to rub him even more seductively. His senses were lost to her. She began to press her body against him and her mouth was inches away from his ear.

"Fox… I need you." She whispered into his ear before she slipped her tongue out and teased his ear. Mulder lurched forward a bit as his ear felt her slick tongue. She slipped herself into between his arm and his body and flipped him over. She climbed atop again and straddled him.

"Diana, I don't…" He began to protest but was stopped as she came forward and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He felt the silky smoothness of her as she used her hands to find his bottom regions. He nearly jumped out of hiss skin as she began to press her hands against his slacks. She suckled his lips softly as she moaned erotically in his mouth. Mulder lost all sense at that point and found he was much too aroused to stop her. Mulder then forced his mouth harder against hers as he unbuttoned her shirt. Without a glance he pulled at the clasp of her bra and let her free. He reached for them and caressed them roughly as he tasted her. His thumbs slipped across her softly as he felt her silky skin. Diana reached for his belt and with one pull she yanked it free.

* * *

_**9:17pm **_

_**Woodland Lodge**_

Scully walked up to room 68. After finally getting a flight out here, she had arrived and went straight to the lodge. She went up to the door and knocked.

Mulder heard the knocking first and sat up to realize he was in his motel bed without any clothes and Diana was resting next to him.

"Shit." He called out as he got up from the bed. That was when he knew who was at the door; Scully. Throwing on a pair of pants quickly, he came to the door and stepped out on to the landing.

"Scully."

"Mulder, were you sleeping?"

"Uh no, I just dozed off for a moment. I only got back to the room a couple of hours ago. Did you just get here?" He asked her. She eyed him carefully as she looked the pillow marks etched into his cheek.

"Yes, I finally got a flight in. I've gotten a room across the way in room 79. Do you need my help right now with anything? I've already looked over the case and I must say I find it hardly factual that a man could just heal someone with a mere touch…"

Mulder interrupted her, "Uh no Scully. I'm fine right now. I'm just tired. I'll meet you in the morning for breakfast and for a briefing."

She stopped and nodded, "Okay, where is Agent Fowley? That was his name right?"

"Fowley; yes. She's not here right now."

"Oh it's a she. Sorry. I didn't catch her first name in any of the papers. What room is hers? I would like to introduce myself."

Mulder fumbled on his words, "Oh she is in room 43 but she isn't there right now. Last time I saw here she was still at the police station."

Scully nodded again, "Oh okay. Well then I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning. When you get a chance we need to talk, okay?"

Mulder nodded and smiled as he went back in and shut the door. Shit, he thought to himself again. Diana was stirring a bit. He came over and brushed her hair from her face. She couldn't leave just yet, Scully would see. He slipped into next to her and just waited.

Scully sat in her room next to the window reading. She was engrossed with her book but something caught her eye and she looked out the window to see Mulder's door open. Scully squinted and looked out to see a woman in a suit leaving his room. She walked out and across the landing over to room 43. Scully paused for a moment and watched Mulder look out both ways before he closed his door. Shaking her head, she continued on with her book.

* * *

_There will be more to come..._

_**TBC**_


	18. Lies

_**6:49am**_

_**January 17th, 1997**_

_**Massachusetts **_

_**Woodland Lodge Diner**_

Scully sat in the diner booth reading the case notes she brought along. Her thoughts were hardly on the notes though as she wondered about the woman who had left Mulder's room last night. He had told her that Agent Fowley was at the police station last night. Surely he hadn't lied. She was there to talk about the case, of course, she assured herself. Her mind reeled at the prospect as the tinkling of the door brought her back to the present. She looked up and saw Mulder walking in. His hazel eyes sparkled slightly at the sight of Scully.

He came over and slid down across from her looking refreshed. The waitress came over and set down a cup of coffee.

"I ordered you a cup." Scully stated as Mulder reached for the cream. He smiled as the bell of the door tinkled again. A dark haired woman wearing a royal blue suit stepped in and walked over to the table. Scully stopped short of breathing when she saw the woman. Her look was unmistakable; she was the woman walking out of Mulder's room last night. Scully suddenly lost her appetite. She kept her head down as the woman slid in next to Mulder.

"Agent Scully, I presume?" Her voice was surprisingly pleasant even though inside Scully was holding back a putrid mess of anguish and hurt. She tried to rationalize a reasonable answer about why she was in Mulder's room so late. Maybe she had stopped by his room last night before she went to bed but Scully was sure no one had gone in, just out. She nodded and met the woman eye to eye before she glanced back down at the menu. Mulder shifted uncomfortably as the two women introduced them selves. He had two secrets to keep. Diana slipped in next to Mulder.

"So you did not miss much yesterday. We just questioned a couple of witness'. We did not however get a chance to visit the police station yesterday and they called to tell me that they had a man in custody as of late last night." Diana continued as she pointed to coffee as the waitress walked by.

"So you did not go to the police station yet?" Scully asked barely containing herself.

Mulder sat rigid at the sound of her question. He closed his eyes as Scully glared at him; Diana shook her head unknowingly, "Not yet, why?"

Scully shook her head as she caught awful words in her throat. She quickly threw down a couple of dollars as she stood up, "I'm not feeling well. I need to lay down."

Scully slipped out of the booth and out the door faster than Mulder could say anything. He motioned for Diana to move. Not understanding what was happening, Diana moved slowly, "Fox, is something wrong with your partner?"

Mulder hopped out quickly, "Diana, I'll meet up with you in an hour at the police station. I have to go." He quickly raced out after her. Diana sat back in her seat and smiled satisfactorily.

Scully pulled out her keys as quickly as she could and was in her motel room no more than five minutes before Mulder knocked on the door, "Scully, open up please."

Scully went to the bathroom and drew a bath to drown out Mulder's voice. She would not answer his call.

A half hour later, she was sure she did not hear him outside her room anymore. The tears streamed down her face freely now. He lied to her; and about a woman no less. Agent Fowley had never been to the police station, she was in Mulder's room doing only god knows what. She slowly got ready to leave in the bathroom furiously trying to cover up her red rimmed eyes. She would not stay and finish the case, she was going back home. Her hands fumbled as she put her things in her suitcase. Satisfied, she was ready to go back; she unlocked her room and started to head to the rental car when he jerked his head up. Mulder was propped up against the wall sleeping where he awoke to her sounds.

"Scully?" He said as he began to stand.

"Save it. I'm going back to D.C. Mulder." She explained as she turned back to the doorway to get her suitcase. She rushed to her rental with Mulder dogging her the entire way. Ignoring him, she pulled out and back home.

* * *

Within a day's time Mulder showed up at her apartment. She was livid with him when she found him in her apartment after returning from errands.

"Scully please let me explain." He begged.

"Why?!" She yelled, "So you can hurt me again! I can surely figure out what happened! Damn it Mulder, get out!" She ordered.

He stood in the doorway towering over her short stature and shook his head, "Scully, I never meant to hurt you, I swear!"

"Oh thank you Mulder, you are an ass! Just leave me alone." Scully declared defeated.

"Diana is my ex- wife." Mulder blurted out. Scully stopped and turn to face him, her face unreadable.

"What?" Scully breathed.

"I am so sorry, I should have never… but I was so messed up without you. When I told you we could not see each other any more, she came back into my life. I never meant for it to go this far. I do not love her anymore. I haven't loved her for a very long time. I shouldn't have taken this case." Mulder confessed.

"Does that justify what you did? No, you know what, never mind." Scully stated. She threw her hands up exasperated.

"It doesn't matter what you do with your life personally. We do not have any thing going on. We are partners, nothing more." Her matter of fact tone rang clear.

"Scully, it matters to me because you trusted me and I lied to you," He whispered as he took a step closer to her, "It matters to me because I love you."

Scully opened her mouth to protest but he pressed his fingers to her lips, "I do love you, Dana. I've loved you since I met you and I know you think I'm crazy but I swear to you I felt that I had known you for years when I met you. I can't explain it but I know you felt it too."

Scully sighed, "Mulder, please just go."

"Just tell me what you felt when you met me? Was there any moment where you thought maybe just maybe we knew each other?" He asked hoping.

Deep in her heart, Scully knew her answer but she did not reveal anything, "Mulder what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm telling you everything because from this moment on I will never lie to you again. I will make this up to you, I promise. I won't shut you out anymore."

She desperately wanted to believe him and for a split second she considered telling him that she loved him too but her pride would not let her. Instead, she asked him to leave. Mulder's face fell immensely. However, he consented. He bent down and kissed her cheek. With that, he left. Scully dead bolted her front door and slid to the ground; hot tears ran freely down her face.

TBC….

Authors note: I know it's been two years since I've really updated stuff but not anymore. I finally have time to write and that's what I intend to do! Comments are nice but never necessary.


End file.
